Haunting Love
by rockiegrl
Summary: Serena and her Adopted daughter rini inheirit a 100yrs old Manison that was built by Lord Darien in 1905. Both of them for some strange reason want to live in the House. But their not the only inhabitants
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

_Dear Journal,_

_My days are numbered; I seem to have come down with a terrible sickness that there is no cure for. People say it's tragic because I only thirty but that is not what bothers me. All I ever wanted my entire life was a family to call my own. When I built this house, I wanted to fill it with laughter and love. A wife and a child was all I ever asked for, but it would seem that I am asking_ _too_ _much. Every day I get weaker and weaker. I can see all my dreams drifting further and further out of my grasp. I will never be able to have my family in this beautiful house. Every room was built for the family I dreamed_ _of,_ _but now I realize that they were just dreams. All I can do is hope that one day this house will be filled with the laughter and love I intended it for._

_Darien Shields, July 7 1905_

Darien closed his journal and sighed. He had nothing left. He had no family; the house would be left to his most trusted friend Andrew. He looked outside the window of his study at the gardens. He had wanted to see his children play in them while he and his wife watch them from nearby. He had neither a wife nor children. It was truly unfair how he had been cursed in to never know the love of a family. His parents died when he was six and left him there substantial fortune. He never had anyone to share it with and now he never would.

Angry tears fell from his eyes as he crumbled over his desk. Nothing in this life was fair. He just wanted love, but maybe that was too much to ask for.

Two months later Lord Darien Shields died in his bed. The house was given to Andrew who soon sold it. Throughout the years the House was sold and resold. No ever stayed long and the few whom did stay often made claims of a presence in the house, which had made it clear they were unwelcome.

In 2003 the house came to a man named Robbie Tsukino. He was old and didn't stay at the house but he owned it. A year later he died and left the house to his niece Serena Tsukino and her adopted daughter Rini.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Own Sailor Moon

Serena stepped out of her little car and looked up at the huge mansion left to her by her uncle and sighed. It was way too big for her and Rini to stay in alone, not to mention the location was out in the middle of nowhere. But she didn't have many options and it incredibly generous of her uncle, so how could she say no. After all he had gone through all the trouble to make sure that everything would be taken care of. Besides it was not like writing romance novels required her to go anywhere on the daily basis and driving Rini to school would not be too much of a hassle.

"What do you think?" she asked, her little 7 year old daughter, who stepped out the car beside her.

"Wow! It's enormous. We get to live here!? That's going to be so cool!" Rini enthusiastically replied bouncing up and down.

"I don't know Rini it's a bit big for just you and me."

"So, it will be like we are princesses living in a castle. And it is way better than that stinky apartment we live in now."

"Yeah that's probably true. Well why not at least there is no more rent, and it will be a lot quieter."

"Yea" Rini ran up to the front door of the house Serena quickly trialing behind her to explore the enormous house.

When they first came in there was a huge staircase that split off into the two wings of the house. To the left the stair case there was a hallway leading to a huge dining room, kitchen and a huge indoor garden that had long since died, and a multitude of various rooms. To the right there were hallways that lead to a huge sitting room with a large fire place. A portrait of the original owner of the house hangs over the fire place and another on the wall were the staircase split. Both portrait were haunting and looked as if his eyes were following you.

"Creepy" said Serena looking at the portrait on the wall

"Not really" said Rini as she took off up the stairs to continue her exploration of their new home.

"You have really got to stop running off like that." Serena mumbled as she chased off after the hyper child.

The east wing contained guest bedrooms complete with their own bathrooms. Each had a theme and different decorations. The west wing contained the master bedroom, a study, a library with a fireplace, several rooms that appeared to be intended for children and a playroom.

The master bedroom was amazing. The bed was easily the side of three kings size beds, and covered in black sheets and pillows. Across from the bed was a fire place and above than mantle was another portrait of Darien. Connected to the room was a large bathroom with a tube built into the floor. The master suite seemed strangely clean unlike most of the other rooms covered with cobwebs. In fact it seemed as if someone was still living in it.

"Weird, maybe uncle Rob had it cleaned before he passed for us. Oh well looks like this is our room." Said Serena.

"Let's get settled in." Serena and Rini unpacked their belongings into the master bedroom. After moving some of the original owners stuff aside, which again look well-kept to be over 100 years old. It took the two of them several hours to get settled in. At which point Serena surveyed the dusty kitchen and realized there was no way she was cooking tonight. However she felt here and Rini should stalk up so they drove all the way out to town to buy groceries and a pizza for the night. They finished there meal and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Alright Rini time for bed." Serena said walking up the stairs holding Rini hand.

"Okay" Rini sighed they got a wicked idea in her head.

"Only if you can catch me first" she said and ran off.

Serena let out a playful laugh and chase after her. They ran through out the house their laughter bouncing off every wall. Their chase led the into the master bedroom, where Rini dove for the bed and Serena finally caught and began to tickle the life out of her. Laughter lit up the room. Both of them happily playing, both of them completely unaware of another being in the room watching their every move.

He watched them. He watched their every move. He watched as they laughed and played throughout his home and lit the house up with their laughter. Watched them prepare for bed and settle down to sleep. He sat on edge of the bed, they had chosen to sleep on and watched them; a mother and child.

Beautiful, the one called Serena; she was beautiful, kind and lovely. She seemed to truly care about her little daughter. She was still a bit childish herself but she had strong motherly instincts. She would make a wonderful wife.

Then there was her little daughter Rini. She was so adorable. Her cute little pink hair and eyes. She was much like her mother smiling and laughing. She was adopted he realized but it didn't matter they loved each other like a real mother and daughter.

Over the years many families came to live in his house. All of them were selfish and greedy. None of them loved each other and he scared them out of his house as fast as he could. But now this little family had come to live in his home and it was perfect.

Serena and Rini didn't know it yet but now they were HIS wife and child. He would keep them forever and never let them go. And soon very soon he would make them like him. Forever apart of his house and him.

He leaned of the bed and kissed Serena on the lips and Rini on her forehead and then continued to watch them through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

Serena woke with a start. She looked over at the clock to see it was one in morning and Rini still knocked out beside her. She didn't know what had woken her up it felt like someone had kissed her. And now she had the strange sensation of being watched.

She looked around the room but no one was there. Serena made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and hopefully shake the feeling of someone watching her every move.

She looked out into the hallway. She looked down to her left then to the right and her heart jumped into her chest as the door to the study closed. And the light was peeking from under the door.

Her legs were glued to the spot and she didn't know what to do. It took her a few seconds but finally she went back into the master bedroom and locked the door. She called the police on her cell phone and told them there was an intruder in the house.

It took the police about an hour to get to the secluded spot. Two female officers stepped out of the car and called Serena back on her cell phone and instructed her to quickly come let them in.

Serena locked Rini in the master bedroom and almost ran down stairs to let the officers in.

"Hi, I am officer Raye and this Lita, we understand there was an intruder in your home." Said the officer with long black hair, the other was a brunette.

"Yes someone is in the study upstairs I think they are still there." Serena replied shakily, still scared out of her mind. She took the two officers to the study and the searched the entire room.

And they found nothing.

"Are you sure you saw someone in here." Ask Lita.

"Yes I am positive there was someone in here."

"Well they are not anymore, could you descried them."

"I only saw an outline, but it looked like a very tall man." Serena said as they walked out the study Serena turned off the light and locked the door behind them.

"Well you are out here by yourself with just your daughter and perhaps you got a little spooked" said Raye. They continued to walk down the hallway and Serena looked back at the study, and stopped in her tracks.

"Are you alright" asked Lita and she in Raye turned to look at what Serena was seeing. They both froze too.

The light to the study.

Raye took out her gun and kicked the door open. No one was inside the room. They searched the room again but nothing had changed expect for the light was back on. She walked over to the light and flicked it on and off a couple times

"Well there is no one here and no way could they have gotten out in time without us seeing them. This light must be faulty, why don't you get an electrician out here and have it checked out?" Raye suggested after searching the room for a while.

"I think that a good idea. Here is a number where you can reach Raye and I, if anything else strange happens. Also let us not what the electrician has to say so we know if we need to come back out here" Lita explained while handing Serena a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Okay" replied Serena.

A few nights passed and with no sign of the intruder or trouble with the lights. Serena passed the incident off as nothing more than nerves from being alone in a large house.

A day later after taking Rini to school and unsuccessful attempts at getting writing done, Serena decided to explore the study looking for inspiration. She was looking in the desk and spotted a journal with the name Darien shields within on the cover. She recognized the name as that of the original owner of the house. She read the last entry and it made her cry.

He had been alone. He never had a family, the poor thing. She dried her eyes and turned to the beginning of the journal and read the entire thing.

He had built the house in 1905, intending to raise a family in it. Unfortunately in his attempts to find a wife he had only come selfish gold diggers only wanting him for his body and money. He had wanted a kind, sweet, and beautiful wife he could love.

Several years after living alone in the house he built he came down with a mysterious sickness. There was no cure at the time so for several months he was in agonizing pain and rarely found monuments of relief, until he finally passed.

Serena wished she could have met him, and given him the family he always wanted or at least a hug. She dried her eyes again and went to pick up Rini from school.

Later that night Serena woke up and went down stairs to get a glass of water. On her way back up she saw light coming for the sitting room and went to investigate.

The fireplace was lit and roaring and sitting in the armchair across from it was a man. Not just any man but he man from all the portraits all over the house, it was him the original owner of the house.

He was sitting staring into the fire with a glass of wine in his hand, swirling it around before taking a sip.

Serena dropped her glass alerted the figure of her presence. His head turned towards her and he smiled. She was glued to the spot and the he spoke.

"Well hello my darling, come to join me."

She was frozen. Was she dreaming? That was the only logical explanation. Or there was a weird freak in her home. But that theory was blown out of the water when the glass she had dropped and broken picked itself up and disappeared.

"Are you alright love?" came is deep, smooth voice.

Was he talking to her? She heard words but her brain was not functioning. Her fear prevented her from moving. Her mind had gone completely blank and even if she wanted to run, her legs had become numb.

With no answer from her he stood up and began towards her. His sudden movement got a reaction from, so Serena did the first thing that popped into her mind, she ran all the way back up to the master bedroom and into bed intent on believing that she was having a very strange dream. When she peaked from the covers he was right there sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over her, his face close to hers.

She began to scream but he covered her mouth.

"Shush, you'll wake Rini. Now darling tell me what is wrong you're acting strange?" he said removing his hand from her mouth and placing it on her forehead.

"Darling?" Serena repeated in a whisper confused.

"Yes?" he answered.

"No I mean why are you calling me darling?"

"Don't I always love, you should sleep, you must not be feeling well and I would hate for you to come down with something"

Serena thought she must have been dreaming now. She had spent too much time reading that journal and now she was dreaming of him. She pinched herself, but didn't wake up. And while this seemed like some very strange dream she couldn't get out of someone beside her was waking from her dream world.

Rini heard voices; her mother's and a man's. She woke up facing the portrait and her eyes widened. The portrait was no different from before except that it was missing the main part; Darien.

"Oh dear we have awakened her." She heard a deep voice say and turned towards it. And there he was the man from the portrait leaning over her mother


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

Rini went still. Fear shot through and she did what any seven year old would; cry hysterically.

"Awe, little one what's wrong did you have a nightmare?" he said. Rini stopped crying at the question, it was confusing. Why was he asking if she had a nightmare? He was the reason she was crying.

"You're scaring her." came her mother's voice as she sat up and tried to reach for Rini. She was gently push back down by the man who the put a hand on Rini's head.

"Nonsense, why would she be afraid of me?" he said as he pet Rini's hair. Strangely Rini felt her fear disappear.

"I'm not afraid." said Rini. Serena looked at her strange before realizing her own fear was gone. Oddly his presence was comforting to her, like he belonged with them. This had to be a strange dream, a very strange dream of which she could not wake up from. She was sure however that she would wake up tomorrow morning and be fine.

"It's late, you two should both go back to sleep." He said tucking them back in and he leaned over Rini and kissed her forehead. Then surprised Serena with a soft and warm kiss to her lips, he sat up and smiled. Rini drifted back to sleep quickly but Serena stared at him for a little bit.

"Rest love, you've been acting strange and probably just need to rest." Serena agreed with him. She was convinced that when she woke up this would all be a part of some strange dream. With that last thought she closed her eyes and drifted off into slumber.

Serena woke the next morning to find Rini already out of bed. She looked around to find her happily in the kitchen eating cereal. She walked all the way into the kitchen to find HIM sitting across from Rini.

"Hi mommy, he helped me get breakfast." Said Rini.

"Good morning darling." He said. That was it, Serena wanted answer. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, all the way up to the study. She took out his journal.

"Are you him?" she asked pointing to the journal. She had to know what on earth was going on. She wasn't afraid anymore, just really confused.

"Yes, this is my journal but you know that. Come now dear and tell me what's wrong? you act as if you don't know me?" He said gently, taking the journal from her, and placing it back on the desk.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Doing what?"

"Calling me things like darling and love."

Then he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He softly blew in her ear then kissed it.

"Because you are mine" he whispered before he disappeared. Now she was spooked.

Serena stood there for a while. She was a little scared and had a strange feeling inside. The logical side of her told her to pack her bags and get the hell out of the house. But the other side wanted to stay in the house. That side was stronger for some reason. It just didn't seem right to leave, she didn't know why.

She went down stairs deciding to take Rini to school and think about it later. She found Rini in the kitchen.

"Finish your cereal I will take you to school." She said quietly.

"Where is Darien?"

"I don't know."

Serena took Rini to school and then stayed in town for a while. After an hour she finally drove back to the mansion. She stood outside and looked up at the big house. To anyone else it would look foreboding and haunting, but to her it seemed so inviting.

Why? She could not understand why. Any other person would have been out of there as soon as the saw him, who seemed to think that for some reason that she belonged to him. And what did that mean anyway. Did he think she was his wife?

She didn't know, all she knew was that she could not leave, at least not yet. Something was telling her to stay and at that moment she thought that following her instincts would be the best thing. Only the future would tell if that was going to be the biggest mistake of her life.

Serena finally went into the house. She had 5 hours before it was time to pick up Rini from school. Not having anything to do at the time and not wanting to write she decided to take a nap. She went up stairs to the master bedroom and changed into a big tee-shirt and comfy shorts.

She was settling down to sleep, when he appeared sitting up on the bed next to her.

"Tired love?"

Serena looked at him for a minute not knowing if she should answer, but she did anyway.

"Yes, I am going to take a nap."

"I think I will join you dear."

Serena eyes got wide as he was suddenly in pajama bottom, with no shirt and started to cuddle close to her.

"W-What are you doing?' she stuttered as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I thought I just told you, I am taking a nap with you, relax dear, you must still not be feeling well." He said pulling her closer. Serena did not fight against him. It felt so right to be in his arms and soon she felt herself drift into a light slumber.

Serena awoke two hours before she had to get Rini. She looked around to find Darien once again gone. After eating lunch she went to pick up Rini.

Once she got Rini, they decided to eat dinner in town at the pizza parlor. After ordering they sat waiting for their food. Serena decided to start a conversation.

"So how so like the house?" she asked

"It's cool, do you think we could clean up the playroom Saturday?"

"Yea, we can get some new toys too. But what do you think about Darien?"

"I like him. We talked a lot this morning before you woke up."

"Oh yea what about?" Serena became very curious, by now there food had come and Rini was munching on a slice.

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"About Family."

"Really, what about family?" her curiosity spiking by the minute

"I can't tell he said it's a secret and I can't tell you. Is he a ghost?'

"I think so; I am not really sure what he is."

"He also said you were really pretty."

Serena choked on her pizza.

When they arrived home the sun was setting. There was again a light coming from the sitting room. Before Serena could stop her Rini ran into the sitting room to find Darien once again sitting in the armchair.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

Serena approached the living room to find Rini already sitting on Darien's lap as he pet her hair. It finally dawned on her what piece Rini played in his mind; he must think she is their daughter.

Even with the overwhelming compulsion she felt to stay in this house, Serena still felt conflicted about what would happen. Should she even allow this to go on after all he was some kind of spirit remaining in the house and = the living and the dead should not be interacting. And what if she let Darien become the missing part of their family, it could only be for a short time. After all they would grow old, die, and their spirits would move on. It would only hurt her and Rini if she let them become attached. She should end this thing and leave the house before it went too far but she did not want to. There was a strange compulsion keeping her from doing what she should, she had to stay

"Darling are you going to come sit with us or stare at me all evening?" Darien's deep voice broke her train of thought and caused her to blush deep.

Very slowly she went to sit with him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Serena could not help but to decide that maybe it would be okay to stay with him for a little while.

So a very strange little family sat by the fire while Darien pet Rini's hair and Serena's neck. And then something happened. It was small and both Rini and Serena failed to notice. Darien placed on Serena's neck and Rini's forehead a small black mark. It stayed there for a second the seemed to be absorbed into their skin. His eyes glinted forebodingly and he smiled.

Weeks passed by and Serena became more comfortable with Darien. Several times he had made it quite clear that she was his wife' and Rini his daughter'. And they were both coming to accept it. She had even her Rini call him papa, which worried her because it seemed so right. In fact it all seemed to right' but as time passed the more and more she ignored her conflicted emotions but they still remained in the back of her head until and certain incident brought them back to the fore front of her mind.

She had one day decide that she needed a social life with LIVING people her age because she had spent most of her time talking to a 7 year old or a ghost. She ran in to the two officers Lita and Rei and well they got to talking and began to hang out. Through them she met Mina.

Mina was strange. A firm believer in the supernatural and somewhat of a psychic (she had the whole I will reconnect you with you dead loved ones thing going for her). When Lita and Rei told her about Mina she had been rather curios to meet her but that may not have been the best idea for the sake of her sanity.

They were all going to meet Mina at the local café around lunch. She had already dropped of Rini off at school that day and would have plenty of time before she had go pick her. She did not tell Darien that she would be staying out with her friends. He acted rather strangely anytime they had to leave the house. As if he was angry that they dared leave but he never said anything about so she assumed it was her imagination.

Mina was nice but stared at her strangely the entire time. Anytime she was caught she would quickly look away. And when she told her where she lived it only increased the strange looks. A beeping noise caught all of their attention as Rei cell phone went off. She spoke with someone on the phone briefly before hanging up.

"Oh shoot sorry guys me and Lita have to split duty calls, but you guys should hand out more and get to know each other." She said while her and Lita gathered there things than left.

It was quiet for a moment before Mina spoke.

"Not to be weird or anything but there are a lot of rumors about that house you're living in."

"Really what kind?"

"That it's haunted"

"Yea….that's silly."

"Look Serena I am just going to say this it's going to sound weird and creepy but you have to believe me. I sense a very ominous presence around you. I do not know who or what it is but its intention toward you is not good."

Serena was defiantly creep out she gathered up her things to leave part of her refusing to believe that Darien could be some evil deadly phantom.

"Wait Serena I only want to help you please listen."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about or why but you sound kind of crazy. I have to go I need to get my daughter from school." And with that Serena quickly escapes the café and the warning bells going off in her head.


End file.
